1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat device that is provided with a seat part that is upward-and-downward swingably supported and is capable of changing a posture thereof to a use posture that allows sitting on the seat part and to a non-use posture that does not allow sitting on the seat part.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a seat device is provided in a cabin of a work vehicle such as a tractor for a person other than a driver driving the work vehicle to sit. The seat device has a seat part that is capable of changing a posture thereof to a use posture that allows sitting on the seat part and to a non-use posture that does not allow sitting on the seat part, for example, as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-273448.
The seat device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-273448 includes a seat part that is capable of changing a posture thereof to a use posture that allows sitting on the seat part and to a non-use posture that does not allow sitting on the seat part, a guide plate that is fixed on the seat part, a seat support that swings along with swinging of the seat part, and a lock member that is provided on the seat support and holds the seat part in the use posture. A guide groove in which a part of the seat support slides, a counterbore part that is arranged at a middle part of the guide groove and is capable of engaging the lock member, and a locking hole that is arranged at a position spaced apart from the guide groove and is capable of engaging the lock member, are formed in the guide plate.
In the seat device, the seat part is held in the non-use posture by engaging the lock member by inserting the lock member to the counterbore part. In the seat device, the seat part is held in the use posture by engaging the lock member by inserting the lock member to the locking hole.
In the seat device as described above, when the seat part is changed from the use posture to the non-use posture, it is necessary to swing the seat part after the lock member is pulled out from the locking hole and, thereafter, insert the lock member to the counterbore part.
As described above, in the seat device, when the seat part is changed from the use posture to the non-use posture, it is necessary to extract and insert the lock member with respect to the counterbore part and the locking hole, so the posture cannot be easily changed.